1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container and a liquid jet apparatus, inter alia.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers have conventionally been known as one example of a liquid jet apparatus. In an inkjet printer, printing on a printing medium such as printing paper can be carried out by discharging an ink, which is one example of a liquid, from an ejection head onto the printing medium. With such an inkjet printer, there is a conventionally known configuration where ink that has been collected in a tank, which is one example of a liquid storage container, is supplied to the ejection head. An ink injection port is provided to this tank. A user is able to refill the tank with ink from the ink injection port. In such a tank, there is a conventionally known configuration with which a liquid storage chamber in which the ink is stored and an air storage chamber in which air is introduced are in communication with one another by a communicating section (see JP-A-2012-20495 (patent document 1), for example).